


Only Yachi

by ymguchi (complex_andhera)



Series: girls love au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, High School, cute girls being adorable, i want these girls to be happy together, sighhh, they don't even finish watching it, they go to yachi's watch totoro and make out that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complex_andhera/pseuds/ymguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kiyoko is so gone for Yachi (and also surprisingly possesive) and Yachi can be a little bold, too.</p><p>[high school girls in love uwu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Yachi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: it’s sunday evening and i’m listening to studio killers and icona pop and i really have no excuses for this. kiyoyachi has been rolling around in my head for months but i haven’t felt right in a while and i felt i couldn’t write them properly and then suddenly i got inspired to write for them so here you go.

there’s restless energy buzzing underneath yachi’s skin. she can’t hold still for more than five seconds, alternating between bobbing her knee and taking nervous sips from her water bottle in a vain attempt to calm down. the clock in homeroom, her last period of the day, says there’s 30 minutes until school ends, and she’s not sure if she wants time to speed up or slow down forever.

“let’s walk home today, hitoka-chan.”

kiyoko had caught her by her elbow before her last class had started and gently pulled her aside to talk to her. there was no volleyball practice today, and it was already friday so they didn’t have to worry about homework and tests for a little bit.

kiyoko had been looking stressed recently, studying for her entrance exams and applying to college had really been taking a toll on the senior (not that anyone except yachi could tell, anyways; they wouldn’t know to look for the subtle wrinkles near her mouth when she frowns, or the the eye bags that have been carefully concealed with foundation) and yachi had agreed almost immediately (“of course, shimizu-senpai!”).

kiyoko had smiled and ruffled her hair before turning on her heel and taking the stairs to her next class. yachi, dazed momentarily from being touched so familiarly and with so much...affection…., took a few seconds to realize that she would be late if she didn’t run to class in the next twenty seconds.

and now, yachi just swallows hard and looks down at the messily, half-taken notes, frowning miserably at the parts where she couldn’t pay attention anymore, when she was distractedly staring out of the window and taking in the pleasant summer sunshine instead of listening to her teacher drone on and on and on about economics.

“would kiyoko want to spend the night?” she thought to herself, biting on the end of her pencil. “would she like to sleep over, or would she be too busy and leave early to go sleep at her own house? maybe they could watch a ghibi movie, those always seem to calm me down when I’m stressed or anxious….”

She blushed violently at that thought; snuggling next to her beautiful senpai for the entire two and half hour length of a movie was a very appealing prospect….

…..she gives up trying to take any more notes in favor of doodling totoros in the margins.  

finally,  _finally_ , the bell rings and students start filing out of the classroom, grouping together in excited bundles, chatting with their friends and huddling together with backpacks strung low over their shoulders. yachi pushes her way through her much taller peers, throwing many “sorry”s and “excuse me”s over her shoulder and practically runs to the entrance of the school to meet up with kiyoko at their usual bench. she puts her backpack down and sits, crossing and uncrossing her legs, checking the time on her wrist watch impatiently (excitedly), until-

“ready to go?” she looks up and a vision of beauty greets her. shimizu kiyoko, tall, beautiful, graciously built and full of polite mannerisms, her hair flowing dramatically in a particularly well timed breeze….wanted to go home with _her._  

at that thought, yachi squeaks a quiet “lets go!” and picks up her backpack wearily. the two girls fall into step, trudging next to each other in silence for the next few minutes, save for the occasional question of “how are classes going” and “what did you have for lunch” and the like. kiyoko steers them on the longer route, and yachi notices and obliges. her legs are stiff from sitting for eight hours, a nice walk with her beautiful senpai would be more than welcome.

“u-um,” she stutters, her hands occasionally brushing kiyoko’s from the erratic way she’s walking, alternating between large, powerful strides and tiny, insecure footsteps.

“sorry, this is so last minute” kiyoko apologizes. “i just haven’t seen you in a while”

 _i missed you_ goes unsaid, and even though she knows kiyoko’s true feelings, her rare moments of vulnerability and playful affection still manage to throw her completely off kilter. her entire face turns red like a tomato, and kiyoko giggles behind her hands. kiyoko’s laugh is magical to yachi, rarely heard but stunning and cute, delicate and perfectly lady-like, everything that yachi wishes to be but knows that she is not.  

“hitoka-chan” kiyoko calls when they finally cross the many sunny hills that lead to yachi’s house, and they’re both standing in front of her apartment door while yachi fumbles and tries not to drop her keys.

yachi looks up, inquisitively, and tries (but fails) to listen to her senpai and also open the lock gracefully. “yes, shimizu-senpai?” she asks, eventually giving up on the lock in order to stare up, adoringly, at kiyoko-senpai.

“can i stay over?” kiyoko looks down and her left hand is clasped around her wrist and rubbing her top side of her forearm up and down in a nervous gesture, like she’s the one who looks shy and out of place (and not yachi, for once in her lifetime).

hitoka thinks her head is going to explode.

“o-of course you can, senpai!” yachi stutters. “please, come inside and make yourself at home.”

she leads kiyoko in through the front door and throws an “ hello, i’m home!” over her shoulder but gets no reply. huh, that’s strange, usually at least one of her parents are at home from work by now. she removes her shoes and leaves them in a pile by the floor, and kiyoko smiles, endeared at the mess of yachi’s mary janes flung in the corner with their straps unstrapped, and slips out of her shoes as well, leaving them by the front door and taking a moment to straighten yachi’s too and place them neatly next to hers.

yachi pads to the kitchen, practically skating on the tiled floor in her little white socks, and kiyoko follows, looking significantly more dignified, and comes up close behind yachi and reads the sticky note on the fridge over her shoulder that says, _hi honey! we might have to work late, please order food if you’re hungry and remember not to stay up too late! -love, mommy and daddy._

yachi peels the sticky note off the fridge and crumples it up in her hands, totally oblivious, until she turns and realizes how close kiyoko’s is standing next her and startles, much to her amusement. “ehhhhhh???” she squeals, and places her hands over her mouth.

“sorry did i scare you?” kiyoko leans in even closer and wraps her arms around yachi’s shoulders and bringing her face only a few millimeters away from yachi’s. up close, her smile is blinding and beautiful, and the best part is it’s all hers to see, kiyoko is all hers and yachi’s heart is about to burst, and all she can do is grab kiyoko back, pull her closer and let her arms wrap around her back and her head rest on her shoulder. she hugs her back tightly, and yachi leans in to whisper back in her ears “i missed you too, senpai”.

kiyoko’s breathe stutters for a moment. she’s genuinely surprised, she only meant to tease hitoka a little bit by sneaking up behind her, but now her heart is thudding wildly (only yachi could have that effect on her) and when she leans in closer and presses her dry lips to yachi’s forehead in a gesture that means _shh, don’t worry, i’m here now,_ she can hear yachi’s heart rate speeding up as well, thumping against her rib cage like a jackrabbit’s.

when she pulls back, yachi’s hair is all ruffled, blond strands flying everywhere, and she looks down, sheepish, with tiny tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“hey, hey. look at me, hitoka.” kiyoko runs her hands through yachi’s hair soothingly, and yachi buries her face in kiyoko’s shoulder again.

aw, she’s embarrassed. 

“it’s alright.” kiyoko pats her head (she’s trying to be soothing here, it seems like the kind of thing nishinoya or tanaka would take to well, maybe it’ll work on yachi? she experiments).

she pull yachi upright and wipes the stray tears that litter her cheeks with the sleeve of her blazer. “hitoka-chan, we can spend the whole night together, isn’t that nice?”

yachi nods, the last of her (cute, childish, potentially heartwarming) blubbering almost over, and kiyoko smiles and takes her hand and pulls her out of the kitchen and to her bedroom (first door, on the left, the one with colorful star stickers scattered all around it and clustering by the handle). yachi trails behind like a little kid, but soon she snaps out of it and she walks in tandem with kiyoko, matching her pace as they trail up the stairs. kiyoko waits for her to throw open the door powerfully and politely (if not exuberantly) invite her inside.

kiyoko follows and immediately yachi offers her the bed to sit on. yachi makes for the desk chair but kiyoko grabs her wrist and pats at the patch of quilted comforter next to her. sit next to me she says with a flash of her eyes, and yachi flushes but obliges excitedly.

“d-do you want to watch a movie, shimizu-senpai?” yachi pulls at the ends of her skirt and kiyoko notices, pulls her hand into her palm and squeezes, gently. “that sounds great.”

yachi shoots up and practically runs to the crate sitting in the corner of her room with all of her old dvds and even older vhs tapes in it. she trips but catches herself at the last minute (boy, those hardwood floors can be absolutely deadly if you’re wearing socks, huh?), and kiyoko giggles behind her hand at the antics her cute kohai.

“s-spirited away, or howl’s moving castle?” yachi calls from her position on the floor.

“totoro” kiyoko presses her back to the wall and pulls yachi’s comforter over her body so she can pull her knees to her chest and sit comfortably. she rarely sits so carelessly (only with yachi) and after yachi starts her laptop and puts the dvd in, she joins her under the covers.

their arms brush and yachi’s overwhelming warmth spreads to kiyoko, especially after she sets the laptop on the space of the bed in front of them. yachi looks from kiyoko’s face to her waist, a gesture that shimizu has now come to know means _can i wrap my arms around you_ and she nods her assent.  yachi snuggles even closer, slotting against her right side and draping one arm around the back of her waist and the other right in front, over her tummy, so she can pull her in closer and rest head on the side of kiyoko’s shoulder. kiyoko smiles as the screen lights up with the ghibli logo, and just now she notices the new strawberry short cake stickers lining the keyboard of yachi’s computer, near the empty space around mousepad.

(she remembers yachi telling her something about them, about how tsukishima had gifted them to her for her birthday because he thought that she would like them, and she frowns internally but tries to wipe it from her mind as she rest her head on top of hitoka’s and pulls her into her lap, much to her embarrassed delight; they’re only friends, kiyoko tells herself, there’s absolutely nothing you should be jealous of….right?)

except she just can’t let it go.

she knows that she’s being irrational, she knows that jealousy is absolutely one of her worst (and best masked) faults, but she can’t stop thinking about those _stickers_ , even when she’s got a lap full of wiggling yachi and fluffy blond hair ticking her nose pleasantly.

they get to the part with the cat bus and kiyoko displaces yachi from her lap in order to get up and turn off the lights; it’s six pm and the sun’s already setting, why not create the perfect movie-viewing atmosphere? she’s so romantic, somebody should give her an award.

she comes back to yachi’s bed and re-wraps her in her arms, pulling her even tighter as mei stands in the rain with totoro, and yachi’s still really into the movie but all kiyoko can think about is smooth skin, smooth skin and how yachi’s cardigan has been discarded and she can see her blouse riding up a little bit. yachi doesn’t even where tights like kiyoko does, and her legs are up-

“shimizu-senpai?” yachi calls distantly. “is something wrong? you’re shifting around a lot…”

“it’s nothing….” she trails off, guiltily. she buries her face in yachi’s neck, face slowly warming up, “it’s just that… i haven’t kissed you in a while…”

“bluhh!” yachi emotes eloquently.

kiyoko brushes a lock of hair out of yachi’s eyes and pushes it behind her ear.

“would you like to?” kiyoko looks her in the eyes and asks.

“to….?” yachi’s fidgeting again, not making eye contact, and kiyoko know that the only way to get a response out of her is to take her hands in hers and hold them until yachi calms down.

“to kiss me!” kiyoko smiles shyly. “....i’d really like to kiss you, hitoka-chan.” she says, quieter.

“o-okay, kiyoko-senpai!” they’ve paused the movie now, and yachi turns to face kiyoko fully, biting her lip between her teeth as if this is an exam that she needs to study really hard for.

kiyoko starts by kissing her cheek; this always seems to mellow yachi out because it’s so innocent, and she plays with the same lock of hair she just tucked behind yachi’s ear while she moves her lips from yachi’s cheek to the corner of her mouth.

“is this okay?” she whispers against yachi’s mouth, patiently waiting for her to feel more comfortable.

yachi bobs her head vigorously so kiyoko leans in closer for the first press of their soft lips together. she repeats the motion over and over again, pecking hitoka on the lips and pulling back to see if she’s still breathing, and yachi has her eyes closed now and her hands are tugging at kiyoko’s tighter, urging her to go on even though she’s still a little nervous.

“don’t be afraid, hitoka-chan. it’s just me.”

yachi looks down guiltily, and kiyoko know’s that she’s hit the nail on the head.

“sometimes i’m afraid because it’s you, shimizu-senpai,” yachi admits reluctantly, “i’m...scared of embarrassing myself in front of someone as cool as you!” she wails, tugging on the edges of her sleeves.

kiyoko captures her hands again, now only slightly (but not unpleasantly) sweaty to touch.

“hitoka-chan, i’m not as cool as you think i am” she tells her, completely straightforward. “i got jealous because i saw the stickers tsukishima gave you.” now it’s her turn to look away, rubbing at the back of her neck instead of look yachi in the eyes.

this emboldens hitoka, along with her senpai’s admission of her petty, momentary weakness. she leans in and steals a sweet kiss when shimizu is unaware, and it leaves her with a gaping mouth and a hilarious, fish-like expression (she still looks beautiful, yachi thinks to herself. but she also resembles a startled goldfish when it’s tank has been tapped roughly).

“w-what?” yachi tugs at the bottom of her skirt, folding her knees properly so she can be closer to kiyoko and look her in the eyes. “t-they were just for my birthday!” she gets out, finally, pulling at the material of kiyoko’s uniform blouse and laying her head on her shoulder with a pout.

“shimizu-senpai is my favorite” she leans in closer, her arms completely wrapped around her senpai, and whispers in her ear, “i only want to kiss kiyoko!”

kiyoko’s eyes widen, an yachi’s expression is so adorable now, a tightly set determination written all over her huge, doey eyes and lightly pinkened cheeks, and kiyoko can’t help but steal another kiss, and yet another, and soon she’s laughing and she’s got yachi pinned underneath there and she rolls on top of her(the best view from the top, she thinks to herself absently) and their legs intertwine. 

“you’re stuck with me forever now, hitoka, make the right choice.” kiyoko teases, lightly pushing her weight down on her, “or i’ll squish your to death.”

hitoka giggles and then pulls her down for one more kiss, carding her hands through kiyoko’s silky hair. she looks up at her with an expression of pure wonder and softened devotion.

“death by a pretty lady?” she questions, pulling away to kiss at kiyoko’s beauty mark, and then soft skin of her cheeks before moving down to her jawline, “i can’t think of a better way to go,”

kiyoko giggles and pushes on yachi’s shoulders. there’s an erratic thudding in her chest that can’t seem to go away, and she knows that only yachi could ever make her feel this way.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i feel like they’re ooc and the action is jilted but i love this ship to death and they have like NO fics which is completely unacceptable. 
> 
> i am here for all the kiyoyachis. i just want these girls to make out and be happy forever.
> 
> i feel like in their relationship kiyoko would be the more “dominant” one ie she would just take the lead more often but i also believe that yachi has her moments of confidence and she can surprise kiyoko (and herself!) too
> 
> you can find me at my [personal blog](http://ymguchi.tumblr.com) or at my [fic blog](http://complex-andhera.tumblr.com). lets cry about sports anime together


End file.
